sewergatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutscene Script
Nivritti Khurana, ID 1805574 Pre-Cutscene The player is asked to enter their name in the menu, before the game begins. After confirming their name, they are taken to the first cutscene. Cinematics The cutscenes are shown in the form of 2D pictures, draw to look like rough crayon drawings. The background consists of more pale colours than foreground elements. There is no dialogue in the initial cutscene. All the images appear one after the other, much like in a storybook. Some images are split into multiple paths that come one after another until all of them are on screen, but mostly, each scene is shown separately. There is music that plays during the first cutscene. The music is soft and calming, with a slight whimsical feeling to it. The music is composed of chimes, bells and the piano- which plays mostly on the higher notes. After Image 7, the music is cut, and replaced with a different tune. The second tune played during the cutscene primarily uses the piano with drums playing slowly in the background for a few beats. The piano has mostly dull notes being played softly, which spikes to a much higher volume when the final scene is shown. Cutscene Script Image 1: Player, A baby Alligator is curled up at the bank of a filthy river, plastic nets twisted around its body. Player appears to be crying, and is hurt badly due to the plastic. Image 2: A shadow falls over the Player, who looks up. Image 3: Owner, a young boy, is standing before Player. Image 4: Owner picks up the Player and carries him to Owner’s House. -Small pause as everything fades to black- Image 5: (This is separated into three parts, with each one appearing one after the other, and Player’s wounds looking older as time passes, as well as Player looking slightly bigger.) Owner is feeding Player, playing with him, and talking to him often. Image 6: Close up of Player's neck, where a collar has been placed, the name tag showing the Owner's name. Image 7: Player smiling at owner. Image 8: Owner's mother in the doorway, looking furious and appearing to be screaming. Image 9: Owner’s Mother grabs Player and carries them to the bathroom, holding them far away from her. Image 10: Owner’s Mother flushes Player down the toilet, while holding Owner back. Image 11: Player’s claws are seen scrabbling to grasp a surface. The image above fades to black in waves, with each wave making it darker until the scene fades to black. In-Game Cutscene There is a brief pause before this scene plays. The screen is still black, but slowly fades in to show the Player waking up in the sewer. The camera is now placed at the top, looking down on the Player and showing some of the area around the Player. Player: Where am I? Where’s Owner? The Player is now allowed to move around and is given an indication to introduce them to the scent mechanic. Player: That smells like him! If I can follow the smell, it will lead me home! Don’t worry owner, I’m going to find you!